The present invention is generally related to an electrical receptacle designed to receive at least two standard three pronged North American electrical power cord plugs that are grounded. More specifically, the electrical receptacle of this invention is designed to receive more than one electrical power cord that form right angles with the electrical socket when the electrical power cord is fully inserted into the electrical receptacle.
One of the problems with a conventional dual North American electrical receptacle (e.g. NEMA 5-15 P) is that the live wire slots, the neutral wire slots, and the ground plug openings for both electrical sockets are aligned along the same axis and facing the same direction. Dual electrical sockets that are aligned along the same axis and facing the same direction generally have similarly aligned live wire contacts, neutral wire contacts, and the ground wire contacts. However, this arrangement can restrict the simultaneous use of both electrical receptacles when certain types of power cords are inserted into the electrical receptacle. More specifically, some electrical power cords are designed to have a low protruding profile when fully inserted into an electrical receptacle (e.g. North-American UL/CSA approved power cord YP-12L). Generally, these types of power cord plugs form a right angle with the electrical socket when it is fully inserted into a first electrical socket. The use of such cords in a first electrical socket can completely block access to the second electrical socket. In a preferred embodiment, an electrical receptacle of this invention makes it possible to insert more than one of the low profile three pronged power cords describe above into the electrical receptacle of this invention, as shown in FIG. 4.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical receptacle that avoids the problems inherent in conventional dual electrical receptacles by rotating the first of an aligned electrical sockets about 180° in relation to the second electrical socket. Such an invention allows the electrical receptacle to accept more than one three-prong power cord that forms a right angle with the electrical socket when fully inserted. Applicant provides an electrical receptacle adapted to accept all types of basic (non-locking) three prong plugs in a “grounds out” configuration. In a specific embodiment, the invention provides for a duplex electrical receptacle so constructed. Applicant further provides an electrical receptacle adapted with a live wire contact assembly, neutral wire contact assembly, and a ground wire contact assembly to accept three prong plugs in a “grounds out” configuration and a duplex electrical receptacle constructed such that the dimensions are capable of fitting in a standard size electrical outlet box.